Shiroko Sorei
Shiroko Sorei (祖霊白子, Sorei Shiroko, lit. Ancestral Spirits, White Child), also known by her nickname Shiro (白, White) a young human/Shinigami hybrid who can’t access her Shinigami powers at will, who carries the power of a Fullbring. Appearance Shiroko is a young girl with brown hair and yellow eyes. Most of her days, she can be seen wearing her school uniform: a blue overcoat, a white undershirt, a red tie, a black skirt, knee-high socks, and black shoes. On her days off in the summer she wears a short-sleeved orange shirt over a red-and-white striped spaghetti strap top, a white skirt, and white flats. During the winter, she wears a red scarf, light orange sweater, a red plaid skirt, black leggings, and red boots on her days off. Personality Shiroko, while acting as an innocent schoolgirl, is easy-going, letting the world come as it may. She never openly lets the opinions or actions of others affect her, only reinforcing the charade, her own ever-growing lie. This facade is so well practiced that only those who know the real Shiroko could ever tell that it was fake, a mask that hides what she really is. Remove the lies and deception and Shiro is revealed to have a more human side, one that is almost always at the breaking point between a calm composure and an immense outcry of emotion, a very dangerous balance, and one that she must remain entirely aware of. That isn't to say she cannot be emotional; Like other teens, she is free to be happy, to cry, to run the entire spectrum of emotion, but she cannot let her emotions ever get the better of her. History Powers and Abilities Genius Intellect: Although she doesn't act like it at times, Shiro is very smart and is able to retain alot of information about something she's read or seen, down to the detail. When she can manage to stay awake long enough to answer a teacher's questions, she usually takes the role of a braniac. She also finds most lessons to be pathetically easy, even if she didn't pay attention in class. She also can figure out how to modify items she finds to use as weapons as described below. Improvisional Weapons Expert: Shiro doesn't carry a weapon into combat or on missions, leaving her defenseless other than her Fullbring skills and Tarot Deck. When forced to wield a weapon for whatever reason, she first repairs any damage that could destroy the weapon in only a few attack, such as rust or holes in it. She then makes it more powerful by amplifing the materials in the item. Enhanced Speed: Like other Fullbringers, Shiro can use her power to pull on the ground to make it elastic for jumping higher, drier so she doesn't get wet while chasing bounties, or even turn sand into solid ground to make it easier to walk on. She can aslo use this in mid-air for a limited flight. When using this aspect of Fullbring, Bringer Lights((ブリンガーライト;Buringā Raito); lit "Full Manifestation Light") surround her feet. Readings of the Heart: Shiro can read specific aspects of who people are at just a glance, a very useful ability, as it can warn her of possible danger that a person poses to her or anyone in an area. Such a power isn't without a hazard of it's own. If the emotions she sees in other people are too great, they begin to overwhelm her Quite possibly, this power stems from her Fullbring as Tarot is notorious for getting to a person's core, making it an effective tool to learn about a person whom you know, and it also has an impossibly good accuracy rating. However, if that is how this power came to Shiro, no one can say, leaving it's true origins a total and utter mystery to ever her. Fullbring Destiny Card: Shiro’s Fullbring focus is a deck of Tarot cards. Her deck ranges from 0 to 21 with the Major Arcana and also contains the Minor Arcana as well, giving her a large list of powers and effects. The effect is determined by the cards drawn. She openly admits that she can only use five cards every hour. Like in Tarot, Shiro has a chance to draw the card upside down, inducing a negative effect. Once her Fullbring is activated, it randomly shuffles the cards, even if Shiro is holding them tightly. She refers to this as the Law of Fate. A second rule concerning her Fullbring is that if she tries to cheat by drawing anything but the next card in the deck instantly reverses the card she drew, sealing her defeat more often then not. Major Arcana Fools Gold (おうてっこう, "Outekkou"): Shiro can use this power after drawing the Fool card. She can use one attack used by her opponent once, with slightly increased damage or sacrificing one remaining draw, leaving at most three more cards. Chaotic Magic: With the Magician card, Shiro can surround her opponent in damaging black energy that slowly constricts, crushing the target. If reversed, Shiro, and anyone nearby, are constricted instead. Healing (ちゆ,"Chiyu"): If Shiro draws the High Priestess, she can heal an ally and restore part of his/her spiritual energy. When drawn in reverse, Shiro becomes poisoned, losing vitality and spiritual energy at regular intervals. Ice Guards (アイスガード, "Aisu Gaddo"): Shiro, upon drawing the Emperess, summons ice sculptures that look somewhat like golems to attack her ememies. These golems are slow but very powerful physically. When reversed, the golems turn on Shiro at attack her relentlessly. Power Boost: With the Emperor, Shiro has two options; One: Incredible might that would allow her to break even the hardest defenses like a twig, or two: Immense durability, with which she can shrug off the hardest blows like they were leaves brushing up against her. Reversed, she becomes physically frail. Scan (スキャン, "Sukyan"): The Hirophant allows Shiro to learn all about her enemy's (or ally's if she chose) powers and compare them to her own. This allows her to determine whether or not she can face a particular foe, or to understand what an ally is capable of doing. Reversed, it has two effects. One, she becomes confused, seeing and hearing things that aren't there, and two, it takes a draw away from her. Love Love Shine: The Lovers is one of the most powerful, and risky cards Shiro has. This one, when drawn could make the opponent or designated ally or general person become strongly infatuated with Shiroko, or another person she designates - albeit only temporarily. When drawn in reverse, it makes Shiroko fall into a deep infatuation with her opponent. It acutally depends on who is chosen for the effect. If the target isn't into Shiro because of their sexual orientation, the effect will not work. The same can be said for a straight woman affecting Shiro. Warp Zone: Via the Chariot, Shiroko has the power to open a wormhole to anywhere she's seen or been to. The portal is open for three hours, unless Shiro decides to close it before hand. If anything is beween the two sides of the portal when it slams shut, it is severed it twain, and it can be a fatal wound, if something vital was cut off. Revered, she is unable to move for a short time. White Throne Judgement: With the Justice card, she fires a blast of energy that deals more damage the more wrong someone has done in their lives, as judged by Shiro's own standards. In other words, the more evil or good someone is the more or less damage they will recieve. Reversed, she suffers damage under the same guidelines as her opponent. Nightmare: The Hermit card bestows the ability to afflict the enemy with phantasms, nightmares that only the victim sees, that attack the enemy's psyche, causing small scale shictzophrenia and paranoia. Reversed, she falls under a phantasm that is caused by negative expriences in her own life. Wheel of Fortune: The Fortune card allows Shiro to halt time for ten seconds, allowing her to do anything, even attack, but the attack will not be inflicted until space and time catch up to each other after the spell ends. Reversed, the Fortune card randomly selects an enemy to focus it's power through, allowing said enemy to do anything unimpeded by Shiro and her friends for ten seconds, and she must sacrifice one card from her deck. Braveheart: Activated by the Strength card. What it does is that it enables Shiroko to incite a passion, courage and the inner strength of an individual, which allows them to overcome obstacles they couldn't have managed to overcome before. In essence, influencing them positively. She could inspire morale among her allies by speaking aloud, or she could comfort a sad friend and make her move on quietly. If she drew Strength in reverse though, everything she said would come off clumsy and stupid, and her physical self would likewise become clumsy as well, frequently tripping over random objects and acting like a klutz. Lucky Duck: The Hanged Man card is the trigger for this effect. This card is usually tied to surrivability, and it would in this case do JUST that. When Shiroko draws this card normally she and her allies are blessed with an incredible amount of sheer luck which puts things in their favor. A perfectly executed attack would miracolously miss out mere inches from a vital spot, she'd say all the right things at the right time, etc - in essence it warps probability. If drawn in reverse, it incurs a great deal of misfortune upon Shiroko and her allies, harmless attacks somehow hits near-vital spots, their attacks messes up and fails, etc. Dead Zone: The next card is probably one of the most powerful cards in the entire deck, Death. In Tarot, Death signalizes a deep and sudden change, an inevitable end. Death when drawn by Shiroko is a negation card. It allows her to negate any and all effect instantly, essentially bringing about its "end". That effect is then "dead" for a certain time and cannot be reused. With it, she could forcibly end a Shinigami's Bankai or an Arrancars Ressureccion. And prevent it from re-releasing until a certain time. If drawn in reverse. It ends the battle, by instantly incapacitating Shiroko. She doesn't die, but she's driven into a phyiscally dead state She's dead to any doctor though, and will be so for five days. Temperance Wall: This effect is activated when Shiro draws Temperance. When Shiroko draws this card, she can create a barrier of energy that absorbs attacks directed towards it. This energy harmonizes with herself and her allies and she can freely expend it as she wishes or transfer the accumulated energy onto others in order to increase their resserves, and in the case of Shinigami and other Spiritual Creatures, heal them as well. If drawn in reverse, she causes energy to erratically leak out from herself and her immediate sorroundings, including allies and enemies - gradually weakening everyone who are close to her and just as the normal version of this card can heal Spiritual Creatures, this one may very well severely harm or even kill them. Devil Trigger: The Devil. When drawn normally, it completely resets all her cards once the last normally permitted card is drawn .Allowing her to not draw five cards, but TEN! It also resets the "cooldown" on the cards she's already used.This also includes this card, BUT, the second time this card is drawn, it is ALWAYS counted as being in reverse - bargaining with the Devil ain't cheap after all. When drawn in reverse, it renders all of Shiroko's cards unusable for a whole day and she is not permitted to draw anymore, until that day has passed. Tower of Power: When it is drawn normally the Tower creates a powerful implosion of energy torrents at the designated location; this implosion takes the form of a rapidly shrinking sphere of energy that attembs to completely annihilate an entire platoon of enemies. In essence, a greatly enhanced version of The Magician. All attacks and such who are caught in the implosion collapses upon themselves and fades away harmlessly. In reverse, it summons that implosion directly upon Shiroko, and anyone unfortunate enough to be close to her. Starlight: The Star allows Shiroko to create a sphere of super-heated fire which she then proceeds to release in a very powerful wave of flames that reduces everything around her to ash; the blast wave is completely circular and it thus emulates one of the well-known supernovas that occur when a Star dies. This one is unique though in that its reverse effect is actually positive. When reversed, it ceases to be an all-out offense but instead takes on a role similiar to but distinct from Strength, it inspires self-confidence in the target and increases overall morale, additionally, it grants Shiroko and her allies a good deal of luck, although it is more natural than the completely erratic Hanged Man. Lunacy (てんきょう, "Tenkyou"): The Moon is similiar to the Emperor in that it has two functions and she must choose which one The first one is that it creates visual illusions that fool all five of the senses at once, akin to Kyoka Suigetsu; of course, being visual illusions of perfection they cannot be disbelieved. The second effect is that it attembs to lull the opponent into a very very deep sleep of which needs outside aid to wake up from. If drawn in reverse it cancels all illusions and other mental ailments affecting anyone within Shiroko's immediate vicinity, both enemies and allies and including herself of course. Power of the Sun (パワーそのたいよう, "Pawaa sono Taiyou")-When drawn normally the Sun surrounds Shiroko with a powerful barrier of light and fire which serves both to keep enemies at a distance as well as a protection against attacks - any opponent who comes in contact with this "Sun Sphere" are also badly scorched; allies can also be included to be protected by the sun sphere and they may freely enter or leave it. Furthermore, once the Sun Sphere is destroyed or runs out normally, it explodes in a powerful wave of fire that mimics the normal effect of The Star to a tee. If it is drawn in reverse, it simply goes right on the ending effect and works exactly like the "Nova" effect of the Star card. It is be durable enough to withstand several moderately powerful attacks and one very powerful one. Foresight (せんけん, "Senken"): After drawing the Judgement card, Shiroko gains precognition and clairvoyance She's capable of identifying any attack that she sees at least once and can thus quickly analyze it and thus counter it or if she cannot, ask others to do so. She also gains the ability to see any area within a certain range of herself without actually having seen it before Giving her a limited form of omnipresence. This allows her to scout out areas without physically being there. Nor does she need to have been there before either, and when she uses this ability it counts as if she had physically been there and therefore, she may teleport to that location if she had available teleportation charges When drawn in reverse, it blinds her for several days. Also, while using Judgement, her eyes shine with golden light. The World: The World grants her a single miracle 1. Instantly cleanse a Hollow, or turn it into a Shinigami which possesses all of the abilities it has as a Hollow in his or her Shikai - provided that they were within a certain range of Shiroko. The first effect can only ever be used thrice though before it becomes unusable again Two, she can reject an event such as death, in a manner akin to Orihime's ability Three, Replicate any ability that the other cards have. There is a unique fourth ability which is that it can do anything that Shiroko wants it to do provided that it is within reason. It has no reversal, but its effects can only be employed once in a month. If it is drawn before the cooldown is over, it counts as a dead draw meaning that she loses a draw without getting anything. Minor Arcana Cups: The Minor Tarot of Cups deals with matters of the heart/water. The Tarot itself when powered by Shiro’s Fullbring bestows the powers of healing, purity and hydrokinesis. Higher numbers give her more ammunition so to speak. At level 10 she could summon forth a massive tidal wave. She must state the desired application aloud to make use of it (“Heal", "Purify", "Water"). *'Healing': She can heal anyone, herself included. The amount healing, and the injuries effected are dictated by the number. with the Ace, she could only heal minor to smaller moderate injuries while with Ten of Cups, she could save someone from a fatal blow by instantly healing them. It's capable of instantly healing all kinds of injuries, and can even bring people back from the dead, if they died very recently *'Purity': Usually of less use than Hydrokinesis or Healing, it can be used to remove status effects by removing impure effects in the surroundings. However, there are some things that it cannot do. It can't remove a Ressurecciòn for instance. *'Hydrokinesis' Hydrokinesis is self-explanationary. It allows her to use a Cups card of the numbered order to summon forth a water-natured attack of power comparable to the number on the card. Or rather, the water summoned is larger in quantity the higher the number, she has to manipulate the water herself and make it attack. She can use any elemental-technique which she has enough water to perform, as long as she's seen it. The water directed to attack vanishes once its done so, whether it missed or otherwise. Wands: The Wand cards govern the abilities of: Energy, Teleportation and Pyrokinetics. *'Energy': Energy allows her to restore energy, spiritual or otherwise to others and herself, again based on the number of the card itself. Ace, as such, provides the least, while 10 would nearly recover the entirety of the person's energy. *'Teleportation' - She can teleport anyone in her vicinity a set distance, based on the number of the card- and she can teleport up to three people in one go. She needn't use all of the Teleportation charges at once, but can save them up for emergency evacuations, or if a teammate needs assistance. *'Pyro': Similar to Cups She gets a set amount of fire, which she can use as she pleases and it allows her to emulate attacks of that element as well, although, again, like Cups, the flames vanish when the attack ends. She can also use any technique that requires flames, so long as she's seen it before. Swords: The Sword cards rule the element of air and the abilities of Movement, Militarism and Aerokinesis. *'Movement': Unlike the Teleportation granted by the Wand cards, Movement speeds up the connections in her nervous system, increasing her sensory aptitudes and motor skills based on the number of the drawn card. *'Militarism': In short, this is the ability to create weapons in the intrest of self-defense. Each card can only create one weapon when drawn, the form of which Shiro can decide upon before manifesting the desired weapon. The material used and therefore the durability and strength of the weapon is dictated by the card's number. *'Aerokinesis': Air is known to be the most abundant of the four classical elements, and one of the greater in importance, beaten out by only water. She can use the winds generated by the cards to form her own attacks or to emulate one she had seen. Compared to the other elements, there is a lower amount of damage in exchange for a higher chance of a connecting blow. Pentacles: The final of the four Minor Arcana, Pentacles control the element of earth and bestow the abilities of Shield, Poison and Gaeakinesis. *'Shield': Self-explanatory, the Shield ability converts the earth generated by the cards into barriers and defenses against many forms of attack. The dense earthen structures seem impenetrable but can be destroyed with well placed or powerful attacks. *'Poison': This effect does not create a typical poison, but one that only disorients the ones who are imbued with it by altering the chemical signals passing from the brain to the body and vice versa. It holds no other purpose than to be a defensive measure used only when no alternate means can be found. *'Gaeakinesis': Just as the three before, so to does the Pentacle arcana bestow control of it's element to Shiroko. The element of earth is rather stable and passive compared to the other three. Trivia Shiroko's tarot cards are based on the ones shown in the Persona series of games by ATLUS. Her appearance is based off of Aoyama Nanami from the series Sakura-sou no Pet Na Kanojo. Image Gallery Tarot Cards.png|Shiroko's Major Arcana